And They Say Lightning Never Strikes Twice
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: As Gaara enters the war with the Akatsuki with a certain demon back in his head, he and Naruto destroy the Akatsuki with the exception of one blonde haired man. Gaara/Deidara
1. Chapter 1

Gaara sat listening to the prattling of old men who would like to send out young men to fight in a war that no longer concerns them. If Naruto, the Hokage of Konoha, wanted or needed Gaaras help well he would help him, but word has not reached him so he would try his best to keep Sunas best out of the war.

The people have come to love Gaara Sabaku. He became the fifth Kazekage at the age of 15, he lost Shukaku at 19, and now at 23 his village has prospered, and his people have come to respect him for letting Sunas sons and daughters to stay out of the war effort.

Suna has become the second largest village under Gaara; their military is on par with Konohas, and they have become completely self-sufficient. Gaara did this because he wanted his people to respect him, not fear him.

Truth be told, he missed Shukaku, the racoon demon was the closest thing he ever had to a parent, in their final years Shukaku had given him much advice, and most of it was usually good. So when Gaara was brought back at the expense of his grandmother, he had made a group of 8 ANBU operatives and sent them on a mission to find Shukaku, he knew they had sealed Shukaku, but he wouldn't let them use him to destroy everything.

It had been four years since they set out in search of Shukaku, and in that time many things had changed. The Akatsuki had gained immense power, Orochimaru had been defeated, Sasuke had been killed by Itachi, and Gaara had become almost as powerful as he had when he weilded Shukaku.

Now here he sat, listening to old men ramble on about how Gaara needed to join the war with Konoha and help fight the Akatsuki, but Gaara wanted Suna to raise to greater heights before throwing everything at the Akatsuki, which was something these old men didn't understand.

If he decided to go all in now most who left with him would not return.

Gaara did not want to return to Suna by himself, but most of these old men did not realize that was what the situation had come to.

Naruto was heading the war effort against the Akatsuki and word was coming back to Suna that Narutos forces had been pushed back all the way to Konoha.

Gaara was not a happy person. Not by any means. His reason for being unhappy was not a simple one anymore. It used to be the way he was treated by people, he was feared and hated by everyone, everyone but Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde haired man was the first person to treat Gaara like a person instead of a weapon.

Since becoming Kazekage and actually making a few friends his life had taken a turn for the better, until he died. He was beaten because he could not unleash his full power or risk the entire village. He was beaten by another blonde haired blue-eyed man, and that was the second time he had ever been treated with respect.

Deidara was the second person to show him any amount of respect. Though in the end Deidara was the reason Gaara died; Gaara never forgot that. It stayed with him all these years and it dawned on him, that he is attracted to the the blonde man. It ate away at what was left of his heart for years.

He was in love with the man who killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara stood on the balcony overlooking Suna from his apartment. There was a knock on his door.

He walked through the room and opened the door to find one of the ANBU operatives he sent out all those years ago.

"Kazekage-sama." the man breath out. "We found it."

Gaara grabbed his gourd and left with the man to the place Shukaku was being kept. The ANBU told him the coördinates and Gaara transported the two and they arrived in the village hidden in the mist. They stood in front of a warehouse guarded by men wearing the Akatsuki robes. None of them were high-ranking, but they would have easily defeated eight ANBU ops.

Gaara stood up and the man went to go with him but Gaara held out his hand.

"This is something I must do alone." Gaara said.

"Hai Kazekage-sama." the ANBU responded.

Gaara walked up to the guards.

"Halt!" one of the men said.

When Gaara didn't hey started throwing Kunai and anything else they could get their hands on, but the sand had hit everything out of the way a few of them rushed the sand wielder.

Gaara had become one of the most proficient Taijutsu users since his fight with Lee. The low ranking Akatsuki men didn't stand a chance. Gaara walked past the bodies towards the rest of the men who all took their fighting stances. Gaara smiled, one of those sick, twisted, I'm-going-to-kill-all-of-you smiles.

Sand began pouring out of his gourd. It snaked out towards the men and began inching up their legs until each of them were almost fully encased in sand.

"Stop! We will do whatever you want!" the men begged, but Gaara held no love for the Akatsuki. Except for one man anyway. Which in this moment only seemed to make him a angrier.

He paid no heed to the men's cry as he began slowly crushing every bone in their body. His no-killing policy extended only over his own citizens and Konohas. Every other village had allied themselves with the Akatsuki.

He watched with a sick satisfaction as the men were crushed by the sand.

He walked into the warehouse only to be met with darkness, and then a voice spoke in his head.

"I've waited a damn long time brat. What took you so long?" It was Shukaku.

"Where is your anchor?" Gaara asked.

In the left corner of the room" Shukaku responded He had waited for the redhead to find him for years now. He thought he would go crazy without his redhead to verbally spar with.

Gaara walked over to the corner of the room and found the chamber pot Shukaku was sealed into.

He placed his fingers on the seal and undid it with little to no effort. He spoke the words.

"I seal you within my self Ichibi no Shukaku." and there was a blinding light and then Gaara found himself surrounded by his ANBU operatives.

"What happened Kazekage-sama?" the men asked helped the red-head to his feet.

"We enter the war effort tomorrow." Gaara said. "You go back to Suna and get some rest. I will escort a group of twenty of ANBU operatives to Konoha in the morning." Gaara said. And transported the nine of them back to Suna.

He walked through the streets of Suna.

"It feels good to be back here." Shukaku said.

"It has been too long huh?" Gaara said, he was quite pleased with himself.

He walked into the Kazekage building and sat down in the council room with all the prattling old men.

Gaara held up his hand and they all quieted.

"I will lead a small force to Konoha and you will only send me the reinforcements I require until I call for the full use of our military." Gaara said.

This seemed to please the old men. They all agreed with his decision so he left and let them rattle on amongst themselves.

He called for 20 ANBU operatives and when the best of the best showed up he told them the plan.

Hours later Gaara laid on his bed. He wasn't sure if Shukaku would let him sleep.

"Well look at you brat, you're just as strong as I am. You're chakra levels have doubled since you sealed me inside you." Shukaku was clearly impressed.

"It has been quite some time my friend." Gaara responded.

"So I've looked through your memories." Shukaku started unsure of how to continue. "I see you have quite the crush on Deidara-kun." he giggled.

"I am not having this conversation." Gaara said.

"Fine un." Shukaku said before breaking out in maniacal laughter. "Get some sleep, I won't do anything." He said in honesty.

"Thank you." Gaara hissed in his head.

The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Shukakus laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had no idea how things had turned bad so quickly. One minute he was leading Konoha to victory after victory, and now the Akatsuki had them pushed all the way back to the city and completely surrounded. They had effectively cut off any way out of the village, and cut off their supply lines.

Konoha was starving, and her men were dying by the hundreds.

Naruto was being driven back by Kisame, the big shark man was leading hundreds of Akatsuki men.

Naruto had been injured pretty seriously in the last raid on Konoha, so this fight wasn't exactly going in his favor.

A punch to the gut latter and Naruto, Konohas Hokage, found himself on his knees before the blue, shark man.

"I never thought it would be this easy." Kisame sneered. He went for one last blow and swung with both hands.

His eyes went wide as a dome of hardened sand formed over Naruto.

"What the fuck?" He cried out

That's when the Sand ninjas made everyone else aware of their presence. Kisame looked up into pale gold eyes. Emotionless and dead. Kisame turned around and tried his best to run but Gaara was faster.

"How?" Kisame asked. "Why would you do this to yourself all over again?" he asked.

"As long as I am alive, no one else should have to be subjected to dealing with Shukaku, when I die someone else will have to protect him from the likes of you."

Kisame hung his head. The Akatsuki was fucked. Royally.

Sand shot out of Gaara's gourd and encased Kisame. The blue flesh of his face standing out drastically against Gaaras pale gold sand.

"Now, Die." Gaara said turning his back to the blob as all the bones in Kisame's body broke at the same time. He stepped off the dome surrounding Naruto and all the sand returned to his gourd.

"Wha..." Naruto started to say as he looked up at the red-head with ocean green eyes.

"Gaara?" Naruto said jumping to his feet before the Kazekage of the Sand.

"I realized that we as the people of the sand could not sit this fight out Naruto. We had to help. I came here with a small ANBU force. My best fighters. And you and I will finish this war." Gaara said in a way Naruto never heard the redhead speak before. It was very confident. He stuck his hand out and Naruto grabbed it as the bigger man pulled him to his feet.

"Well I guess that makes us even." Naruto said.

"Not even close, It will take a very long time before I can fully pay back what you have done for me." Gaara said.

The two walked into a makeshift tent Naruto was using as his field office. The two walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand, who they had no clue was even in the area, walk in with their injured Hokage, who using Gaara as a crutch.

All at once everyone in the room was surrounding them seeing what they could do for Naruto.

"We need to go over the plan of attack. We don't have time to coddle my injuries." Naruto said. He wanted this war to be over, and with Gaara here there wasn't much chance the Akatsuki had left.

Gaara sat Naruto down in his chair and went to leave the tent.

"Where do you think you are going?" Naruto asked.

"I plan on taking care of whatever forces the Akatsuki left here after I dispatched Kisame." Gaara said and just like that he was gone.

"This fucking guy..." Naruto muttered. Gaara had a habit of taking things a bit too far. Taking risks he shouldn't even if it was for the greater good.

Gaara found himself standing before five of his own ANBU operatives. He looked around at the Akatsuki men who had killed them, there was maybe twenty of them.

Pale gold chakra poured out of the red-head and when he looked back up at the cloaked men they looked with horror at pale gold eyes.

"It seems the brat is okay with letting me play with you." Shukaku crackled.

None of those men died quickly, or cleanly. Shukaku took his time, which was exactly what Gaara wanted.


End file.
